Dealing With His Niece
by Pricat
Summary: Cherry Raccooñ who is Rocket's young niece is living with him at a certain compound meaning adventures are not far away


It was just a typical Spring morning, yet in her room in a certain compound in upstate New York, a brown-red furred female youngster was beginning to stir, excited to see what adventures today would bring getting up, despite her hair and fur being messy, reaching for a hair-tie braiding her messy bangs into pkace.

Her name was Cherry and just happened to be Rocket's niece and her parents had sent her, to him because she was different from other kits her age back where she lived in Toronto as she had powers which she was still learning to control.

She was knowing her uncle was busy so was staying out of his fur, so to speak so after breakfast was grabbing her power-proof cellphone, leaving to go explore the city with it's wonders like her parents had told her.

"Maybe I can make some friends, like uncle Rockie." she thought walking around.

She was also wearing a bandanna aroubd her furry neck along with a pendant, plus had a shoulder bag which had things in it like her wallet, so hoped she could adjust to things here, being a little kit in a big city until hearing commotion broke her train of thought, seeing a thief.

"I know uncle Rockie might flip, but he would not let that bad guy get away." she said giving chase using her super-speed to catch up to the thief that was in Central Park.

What her uncle knew but nobody else knew, was that Cherry had been born with many super-powers which she was still learning to control since her parents were superheroes just like her awesome uncle so she wanted to be one too, when she was old enough.

"Give back those wallets, don't make me use my skills!" she said hearing the thief laugh.

She then used her super-strength to tie him up putting him in a tree seeing and hearing cops makijg her nervous, becoming invisible leaving, despite hearing the thief telling the cops what happened making Cherry smile, appearing after the coast was clear.

"There you are!" Cherry heard a voice say, seeing Carol Danvers otherwise known as Captain Marvel there whom the kit knew was one of her uncle's friends, wondering why she was here.

"Rockie realised you left the compound and was wondering where you went." she said.

"I was just exploring the city, Ms Sparkle Fists." Cherry replied.

That made Carol grin, because Rocket called her that as well, seeing Cherry going with ner back to the compound knowing Rocket would be relieved that his niece was safe.

She sighed seeing him check her for injiries makijg Cherry sigh, because she had been careful despite catching that thief which she was deciding to keep to herself knowing or imagining her uncle's reaction if he knew giggling softly making him curious.

"Nothing you should worry about." she said.

It was later that night but Cherry was awake, seeing her uncle going somewhere making her curiousity ignite knowing he was gonna race ships which meant adventure which she didn't want to miss out on even if her uncle would say it was dangerous, becoming invisible following him.

"This should be fun, good thing Cherry's not here as this stuff could get dangerous." she heard him telling Groot making Cherry annoyed, because she was more than just a kid.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked

"I do care about her, I just want her to be safe." Rocket replied.

He was unaware that Cherry had snuck aboard unseen through her cloaking power, despite enjoying how her uncle was driving the ship fast, as he was racing others, doing loops among other aerial stunts.

When they were in Starling's Tavern, Rocket was surprised she was here, makimg Groot impressed by this, making Rocket sigh, guessing she had seen them leaving the compound in their ship seeing her nod.

"I wanted to see what you were doing, uncle." Cherry said

After finishing their drinks, they were getting into the ship, returning to Earth, the Avengers compound, seeing it was sunrise, meaning Cherry had been up all night telling her to go to bed, making the others curious, about what happened.

"Somebody stowed away on our ship." Rocket said, making them get it.

* * *

"Okay so she stowed away on your ship, but can you blame her, she looks up to you." Carol said to Rocket, as he was telling her what had happened, which amused her and the others knowing Cherry was just looking for adventures making Rocket guess she had a point wanting to talk to Cherry later.

"That's good, but go easy on her, she is a kid." Hope said to him.

He agreed leaving the training room in which he had been blowing off steam, going to Cherry's room seeing she was still asleep letting her be, going to cool down, knowing his friend and brother cared about Cherry a lot, which was why he had been worried finding she'd followed them hoping he would go easy on Cherry, she was a kit after all despite having powers.

Later that next day, Cherry was astounded seeing breakfast, and that her uncle was in a good mod, making her think she had woken up in another dimension, or went into the Black Vortex making Rocket smirk at her thoughts, knowing they needed to lay down ground rules as she was gonna be living here, hoping she did not know what it made her.

"I guess that's fair, uncle Rockie." she said surprising him, hopimg thimgs would go smoothly now.


End file.
